


Seraphic Moon War: EXTELLA/Zero

by Yumionnashuu



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumionnashuu/pseuds/Yumionnashuu
Summary: Will they both be able to win the war despite being irregular master and servant?FemcxArcher. Setting is EXTELLA/Zero.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might have know EXTELLA/Zero.   
> It's the based story for Fate/EXTELLA which Nasu posted it on his diary blog.   
> The plot is slightly off from Fate/EXTRA, as in femc/Hakunon is the last Master who Mc Hakuno will face before reaching Moon Cell.

Half of his body burned when he got summoned.  
But none of his move flinched.  
He steadily set his pace not to be catched up by the enemy program.

The sound of metal clashing come from his sword echoed the arena.  
As soon as the enemies program vanish from being defeated, he make sure his surrounding are safe before he turn back to his master.

"Are you hurt?"

She instantly come out from her hiding place and go to get her servant. "No, I am not." as she shake her head. Archer let out a relief sigh. 

"We should head out by now. I can see that you're totally worn out from all the tense of those fight we had today."

'Well, look at yourself' is what Hakuno thought as soon as Archer say that. She is the one who should've say that line, not Archer. All these time, the only thing she have been doing is give him a support and command from the back. Whenever she see the burned side of Archer, her chest hurt. She knows it was her fault that cause him to be summoned that way. But Archer never mention anything about it.

She feel useless. She feel worthless. So far everyone who saw her nameless servant will make fun of him, especially on how he looks.

"He looks disgusting. 

He looks weak."

Those are harsh words that they throw to him, but never once he fight back. When Hakuno ask him why, all he say is that because there is no point in fighting back. Plus, he claim himself doesn't have the right to fight back.

If only she isn't irregular...but she doesn't want to die, either...

"Master?" 

Those words knock Hakuno off from her fleeting thought for a moment."Y-yes, Archer?"

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot as of lately...perhaps you should really get a rest."

"Ahaha...I am sorry..." She try to let out a fake smile and rub the back of her head.

She slowly connected her hand with Archer arm, and gently pull it.

"You know, Archer...I always wanted to say this, but your arms always feels warm..."

Say her as she rest her cheek to his arm.

"And it makes me feel safe."

"...I see."

***

As soon as they arrived at their room, Archer insist on her to sleep ealier so that she get enough rest. After she settled down and fall asleep, he walks out of the room to check on someone.

***

"Umu? You're here again today?"

Saber face turn sour, somehow.

"What do you want exactly? You have been looking after my room from time to time, what is your attention?!"

Archer shrugged. He got caught this time, huh.

"It seems that you passed again this time around, huh Saber. With that novice Master, that's it."

His cynical tone as usual, somehow sounds sarcastic to Saber ears.

"It's always been suspicious to me, but Archer,"

Archer stop walking as Saber abruptly stop her line. He give her a glance and wait for her to finish what she about to say.

"You...why do you always care about my Praetor? What there for you to have care about him?" 

For a moment, he giggled. Yes, in this war there is no time for people to care about other people. You have to fight for yourself. But he has his own reason.

"What's so funny, Archer?" 

He turn to Saber as she wait for his answer.

"Nothing personal, really. I am just surprised on how he can survived. It's bit interesting to observe him." smirk him as he walking passed Saber.

"That's not all of it. There is even some time you actually help us. What was that all about?"

Archer stand still quitely. He couldn't state his reason. He doesn't want her to feel sorry, so he stay silent. After a moment, he decide to walk away.

"Wai---Archer! Answer me!"

The demanded voice left unanswered.  
He decided to keep it as secret, until it's time to state the truth.

***

"Good morning, Archer" 

Greet Hakuno as soon she wakes up to see her servant already awake.

"It's another a long day as well today. Is your body good?" 

Hakuno raise both of her hand. "Of course I do! Well, after I eat obviously" laugh her.

Archer walk to his master, pat her head and give her a gentle smile. "Let's do out best as well today, Master."

Hakuno flash a smile to reply back. Her face turn somehow red, and she give the most energetic nod she can give.

They both head to the exist of their room, ready to face another day that full of hardship.


	2. The Foreshadower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber isn't the only one who realise that Archer have been helping her. Her Master also notice the same thing. 
> 
> But, why...?
> 
> Kishinami Hakuno(MC) POV. And a little bit of Archer POV at later part of this chapter.

He walked passed my room again. I can hear Saber voices arguing with him outside.

It's true he always sounds sarcastic and cynical, but he never once show hostility towards me. In fact, he always give me and Saber some hint or clue about our enemy servant. But why...? 

I can never stop wondering the moment I realise about it. Archer, who maybe I will face someday, never once open up as on why he helped me.

"I have my own reason, you see."

That was his answer. No more or less. Just what kind of reason that makes him brave enough to lend a help with other master...? Aah. Before I forget.

Kishinami Hakuno. 

That's my name. I have no memories about my past, as yet on why would I join this war in the first place. It is an individuality war between 148 master, and the last one to stand will win upon the omnipotent Holy Grail.

I have notice something that, an enemy servant, have somehow help me in this war.

"Archer class servant..."

A servant whose clad in a red cape, an Archer who wields a dual sword.

Saber finds him annoying because she think that he might have look down on both of us that he can't help to lend us some help.

But I don't think that's the real reason. For some reason, I can see it in his eyes. Whenever he looks at me, he eyes is full of despair. It's like he was about to lament on someone's death.

Saber stomping with madness rage in her eyes while she is on her way going back to our room.

"Geez! That servant!! Who'd he think he is!!"

Saber's sulking face is somehow cute to me, that I ended up letting out a laugh.

"Praetor, not you too! Geez, why you people like to laugh over something that isn't funny!!"

I walk over Saber and pat her head.

"Now, now, Saber. Don't be so mad." 

She mourn as I pat her head gently.

"Umu! If you say so, then it is fine!"

I can see a satisfying smile on her face. As soon as she settled down, I let her rest by my shoulder. I know she is tired after all, fighting and all those stuff. I have done nothing for her. I turn myself back to my thought, thinking of possible reason on why is that mysterious servant is willing on helping me.

***

"If he lose and gone, she will be the same."

Hearing those words from AI Sakura mouth shouldn't be something so shocking, but Archer can't help it to show his surprised.

"She is irregular being...? What does that mean?"

Ask Archer as he turn to his master sleeping face. 

"Unlike other Master, she doesn't have real body connected. She is 'empty'. She has no body and soul. Someone who created only on the exterior. She is a copy of Master Kishinami Hakuno."

Her voice tone sounds cold. Maybe because she is an AI, so you should expected that.

"But if she die and gone,'Kishinami Hakuno' won't gone, huh?"

Sakura reply with a nod. "Correct. Her life or death won't effect 'Kishinami Hakuno', but 'Kishinami Hakuno' life and death will effect her life."

Archer eyes turn darken. He tighly grip his grasp.

"So--- if she win the war, what will happen to her?"

Sakura tilt her head."She will be deleted, despite the result. She has nowhere to go, thus she will be counted as a glitch or anomaly."

Now isn't that just cruel. She will never leave this place nevertheless. Whether she win or lose, the end will be the same. But he hear her voice before, "I don't want it to end like this" is what she once said. 

Thus from that time, he decide. He will make sure to give her a satisfying wish despite couldn't make her out alive after surviving the war. He have to keep an eye on 'Kishinami Hakuno' so that they both will reach the final battle. He doesn't want his master to die worthlessly. 

That's his one and only oath.


	3. The Crossing Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exchange words between 2 sides is either could be something good or bad.

"I'll go buy some item at the commissary, is it really okay for you to wait here?"

Archer nod quitely and lean himself by the wall while crossing his hand. It's already become his habit whenever his master wanted to buy something while he waiting for her.

Hakuno still hesitate to go and stare at his side after a few moments.

"Just go, Master. I'll be fine." 

Assured by his words, she walk away with her head looking at the ground. 

From the other side, he can see few pairs of eyes staring and whispering about him.

"You see that servant? I feel sorry for him. Look at him, half of his body burned. His Master must be third-rate magus. They don't even try to "fix" him."

"Yea, you right. Or maybe his master doesn't really care about him. I mean, what kind of master would leave their servant like that, right?" 

The abrupt punched to the wall shock those people who was whispering about him. He sent them a glare before walk away.

"At least my Master isn't the type that would bad-mouthing other people." 

He left them as he finish those words.

***

By the time Hakunon went back to where she left Archer, he wasn't there. 

"Maybe he waited too long..." sighed her. She went to a table and eat the Yakisoba bread she bought along with the item she bought.

I wonder if he mad at me? For making him wait? 

"May I sit here?" 

Hakunon turn around to the voice. She firmly nod. "Yes, have a seat." The boy give a shy laugh and make himself comfortable.

"I rarely see people eat here. It feels refreshing to see that I am not the only one who do that."

Hakunon stop her chewing and turn to him. 

"I suppose so, ahahaha" laugh her.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Do you find it weird if there is a enemy servant helping you out, without stating why?" 

She tilt her head. "Well, there must be some kind of reason for him to do it, right?" 

The boy laughed as soon she say that.

"You're just like him. I wonder if he know you."

Hakunon stare at the boy who yet to state his name in confusion.

"He?" 

The boy shake his head. "Mm-hmm. I shouldn't tell something that I am unsure about. It feels good to be able to talk to you." 

He finish his mapo tofu before walk away.

Hakunon who is still clueless, call out to him.

"Wait-- your...what's your name?" 

The boy turn to her and flash a warm smile.

"I am Kishinami Hakuno. You can call me Hakuno." 

Her eyes was open wide when she heard that name.

"I...see..."

***

As soon as Archer leaves the commisary, he put his forehead across the wall and take a deep breath.

He was mad. He was mad if people talk bad about his master Hakuno. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault at all. In fact, she had done her best to give it her all in order to survive. They had no idea every night, she cry in her sleep, lamenting over the death she has caused. If only he could ceased those sufferings from her...

He forget that should be back at the commissary. He was waiting for Hakuno just now, suddenly gone like that will do no good.

By the time he got back, his mouth dropped. One of the few things he hope wouldn't happen is happening right in front of him.

He saw his master talking with Kishinami Hakuno, master of Saber.

"Of all things---"

Before he could finish those line, a sudden familiar voice come out from the back.

"Umu?! You even followed my Master here?!" 

Oh no. This isn't the right timing.

"Y-you got it wrong! I have my own Master need to be taken care of!"

Saber turn to his Master as he say that.

"That girl...? Is she your Master?" 

Archer turn away. He can't revealed his master yet. 

"Who knows. Why would I tell you anyway?"

Saber shrugged. "Be sarcastic as ever, are you?" 

After quite a while staring at Hakunon, Saber smiled.

"She has the quite same vibe as my Praetor. I wonder who is her servant...such a warm and calm presence warped around them both..."

Archer silently smirk at them both from the back.

"Well...I can agree on that..." 

Saber switch her sight from those 2 to him.

"Archer, your master...did they...just leave you be like this? With this kind of appearances?" 

Archer narrowed his eyes."Why do you ask?"

"It'a not beautiful. In fact, I would meet this master of yours and give a lecture to them. I will not forgive them to let their servant like this, umu,umu!" 

Archer let out a laughed. One natural, carefree laugh unlike the usual cycnical laugh he does.

"My, what an honor. But Saber...sadly to say, my Master isn't like that. She always try her best to think on how she can change my appearance. But I am the one insist to just leave it be. It's not her fault I got summoned like this."

Archer tightly grip his fist.

"It's not her fault, at all..." he murmured.

Saber turn to her Master as soon as she saw his Master moving from the table. 

"Umu. My Praetor has done eating. With that I suppose I should go now."

Archer watch her back as she walk away. He sighed. Somehow, he guess that Saber still didn't know who is his Master.

As soon as both of Hakuno and Saber leaves, he went to his Master.

"Master...?" 

It take a moment before Hakunon turn to him. "Aah, Archer." She give a fake smile before she turn away. "Maybe it's only coincidence..." sigh her.

"What's coincidence?" 

"Do you see the person just now? It appears that he has the same name as me." 

Archer hitched but try to not look shock. 

She even know his name now...

He give her a gentle pat on her head.

"I suppose it's a total coincidence. There is nothing to be worried about. It's just name."

Hakuno slowly nod and give out a laugh. "Ahaha, you're right. I suppose so." 

Whenever Hakuno smile or laugh, it's somehow give pleasure to his sight.

They both decide to head to Arena after finish preparing


	4. La Siesta, My Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead that of a dream, that was a past of certain someone.

Same for today, they had a rough and tireful day after have been so long in the Arena.

Hakunon body feel so sore, that she can hardly walk properly while on her way going back to their room.

"When will these things ever end..." sighed her. 

Archer didn't say anything for about the whole time, and whenever Hakunon ask him something he will only give a short; simple answer.

And Hakunon feel something off with how recently Archer had been acting that way.

As soon as they reach their room, Hakunon didn't go to sleep right away despite being tired and all.

She will take a moment to stare at the night sky through their room window. Even thought it's not more than artificial sky, at least she still would be able to enjoy the night view.

The moonlight that lit through the window solely form the silhoutte of her body somehow make Archer to look at her in awe.

Before she realise his stare, he shake his head and called out to her.

"Master...it's already late now. You need to get a rest." 

She turn to him, give him a weak smirk and a nod. 

"Yea, I should do that."

She sit at her usual spot and rest her head on the school desk, not far from Archer spot.

She close her eyes, relaxed her body and fall into deep slumbered.

***

A wasteland.

I am standing in the middle of wasteland that full of rusted blades, a floating gear decorated the sky.

I try to look around, call out for someone but no one is here.

A wasteland. A result of certain ideal someone once strive.

There, I see a man standing at the hills of swords.  
His body is full stabbed by those sharp blades all over his body.  
He is staring far away to the place he can't reach.

An unreachable cry.  
An unreachable ideal.  
An ending of what he never thought.

He scream in despair as he reach out his hand to the sky.

Those hands never stop killing.  
Those hands tainted by the guilt of blood.  
Those hands will never be forgiven.

As I tried to call out to that man, I abruptly have been pulled by a void of darkness.

I can hear noises from all over the places.

[He can't be serious on being Hero of Justice.]  
[Hero of Justice? Don't make me laugh. What are you, a kid?]  
[You're not more than a murderer who stands in the name of Justice.]

Everyone was afraid of what he had become.

He discarded his humanity to be the devil who called out in the name of Justice.

He won't hesitate to cut off anyone who go against Justice.

He was determined, full of passion...but those feelings have turn him into a monster.

[We cannot let him roaring around anymore. Who knows he might even kill us just to justify everything he thinks right.]

He was betrayed by his friends.  
Not because of jealousy or envy.  
But because they were scared, they were afraid of him.

Aah--- so this is what you called "karma".

But that man of Justice thinks he deserve it. Just like what they say, he is not more than a killer.

Those sin will end up being chases back to him.

He don't regret. He accepted his fate.

This is the end of his life.

***

"Mas--"

"Master---!"

Before Hakunon realise it, she is sweating. And she hardly catch her breathes.

Her shoulder is tightly hold by Archers hand.

"Master...? Are you okay...?"

Tears run down her cheek and she run over to Archer's chest, tightly hug him.

"Ar...cher...Arch..."

She doesn't remember anything. But it was something sad. She saw something sad that she can't help to cry and lament for what she just saw. 

Archer who was in confusion, hug her back and rub her head.

"Did you saw somekind of nightmare..?No...dream is impossible to happen here, but..." 

His line was cut off by her sobs. Those sounds send an ache to his chest. 

"...it's okay to cry. Keep crying until all those feelings are gone, and forget about it. There is no point in keeping those pain, Haku--"

For a moment, he hesitate to call her by that name. Because it wasn't exactly hers. But then, he sigh and pull Hakunon within his arm.

"---Hakuno."

And sudden cheerful laugh broke from her sobs.

"This is the first time you call me by my name." laugh her.

Her eyes switch to Archer face and she give him a warm smile. 

"--And I like it."

Archer reply back her smile with his.

"I see. I am glad to hear that."

Archer lift his hand and gently rub away the tears of hers.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I am here to serve and protect you. I am undeniably your servant, Master."

Assured by his words, Hakunon rest her head against Archer's chest. 

"It feels so warm..." smiled her.

She relaxed herself and close her eyes. The night seems long way ahead. Archer warped his arms around his Master, making it as if he will even protect her in her sleep. Before he close his eyes, he feels like he heard Hakunon murmured something.

"My...Hero of Justice..."

Those words echoed in the darkness of their room, only be heard by the nameless servant.


	5. The once Tainted Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is real short because I wanted to touch a bit more on Nameless past.

He never hesitate to take anyone down.  
He never once.  
He will never do.

As long as it's go against the law of Justice, he will take anyone down.

He has the heart of steel. Nothing will wavered him anymore. Nothing will stop him anymore.

He is not more than a machine. He is not more than a robot who was possesed by 'Justice'.

We can not let him do anything freely anymore.  
Not anymore.

He has to be stop, no matter what it takes.

His face doesn't show any sign of fear as he step forward to receive his punishment on the day of his judgement.

He never really care about those words from people around him. He never consider to hear their warning and words. This is a 'fitting end' who recklessly run forward.

At the end, this is atonement of his sins.  
This is his---karma.

***

His back always looks alone. He is the type of person that no one could understand. Striving for such fleeting ideal is not more than a mere sweet fantasy.

But he is serious on being one.

That's right, despite being someone who is actually just a normal human, he aim to reach something sounds silly.

He make a promise.  
He will become hero of Justice.

His body is made out of Swords.  
His Blood is Steel, and his Heart is made of Glass.  
He have withstood in many battlefield.  
Nor once he has win, nor once he has Fall.  
Intoxicated by victory, he was alone on the hills of swords.

Thus, this life has no meaning.

This is, indeed, his body is made out of swords---

***

Archer blink his eyes. His body was leaned against the Arena wall.

A shot of pain struck his body as he try to move. He look to his burned left hand which shot the most pain among his body.

Aah.

He just remembered that he was protecting Hakuno from a sneak attack of an enemy program. He can't feel his left arm, for it's getting worse from taking damage just now. 

He can see that his left hand is neatly warp by a red clothes and he can feel a warm mana in the clothes, healing his left hand. He gently rub against the soft clothes.

"This must be her---"

Now he just realised. His Master wasn't around him. In fact, he is still in Arena, so it could mean that she is still here as well. He gasped in panic and quickly try to stand to his feet.

"Mast---!" 

But before he could even stand straight, he fall to his feet. Lack of mana could cause him to be weak. He always preserve his usage of mana to prevent Hakuno from tiring.

"Not...now...!" 

He forced himself to stand back. He push his body with both of his hand. Now his entire left hand feel numb, as if it's made out of lead and ready to break.

"Archer?!" 

That cries of her somehow relieve him. He turn to her voice.

"Archer, you should rest. And let your hand healed. You had a severe injured!" 

She run to him and help him to his feet. 

"I didn't think you would wake so soon, so I decide to find the Chiper Key firs--"

Archer tightly hug her, as if he wouldn't let her go.

"Please don't be an idiot! This is an Arena. You can't just walk around by yourself! What if you got attack again--what if you got killed?!"

At first Hakuno thought Archer was really mad at her, which she thinks she deserve it, but she didn't expect of Archer to hug her.

"I...I can't afford to lose you...so please...don't..."

His voice and body is shaking. Hakuno hug him back and dip her head within his arm.

"Thank you for always taking care of me, Archer."

Her voice calm him.

She is the first person that actually accept him after he gain the Counter Guardian title.

"Just please...don't do that again...will you .."

As soon he finish those line, he lean his body against Hakuno and close his eyes.

He now can breath properly, knowing that she is by his side.

A smirk come out on his face as he rest himself against her.


	6. One Step Forward

It's morning. 

After have been injured yesterday, Hakuno decide to let Archer rest and sleeps in their room. As the war pass on, the enemies in Arena is getting smarter and smarter.

Yesterday was really rough.

Her back was wide open when the enemy program was aiming at her. Before she could even react, Archer quickly grab her. They got thrown away avoiding the attack.

When she turn to the enemies, it was destroyed. Archer manage to kill it. She then turn to Archer, her eyes widen. Half of Archer left arm actually, was, gone into bit of data.

Archer has already fainted by the time she turn to him. 

"Ar...cher?" 

Her eyes was blank. She try to shake Archer by his shoulder, hoping him to wake up.

No reaction. Sweat start to drip down her cheek.

"Archer...wake up..."

Her eyes is wet. She shook her head and take a deep breath. She carefully take a look at him. He is still breathing. That's enough. 

She need to do something about his left hand. She saw some red clothes that got cut from Archer cape. 

She warped her mana through the clothes, and then gently warped the clothes around his arm. 

He winced in pain, but he didn't wake up.

"...I better let him rest." 

She slowly pull him and rest him against the wall.

She can shot a stun-shock. At least that's the only way she can protect herself.

Despite being scared, she decide to move forward and continue her search for the Chiper Key without Archer help.

***

Archer is lying at his spot, no words come out from his mouth. His eyes shut close. 

He is really taking his rest, just like how Hakuno ask him to.

The moment he heard the click sound of the door, he blink his eyes.

"...Master?" 

Hakuno give him a forced smile and looking down back. She couldn't hide her worries.

"...how is your left hand, Archer?"

He try to move his left arm. 

"Getting better, perhaps---!"

Archer clutched in pain as sudden pain shot when he try to clasped his fist.

"Archer?" 

His reaction worried her more.

"...I hate to tell you, but it seems that my left hand isn't ready for combat yet." 

She look down to her knee as she sit next to Archer. Her eyes are darken, her hand is shaking.

"...I am...sorry..." 

Archer raise his head.

"...for what? What are you apologizing for?"

"For making you this way...you...eventhough I am weak--- I am not a magus to begin with, you still kindly guide me. I...don't deserve to be your Master...I---"

Her words stop as Archer hold her hands.

"Master...didn't I say it before? That I will help you to find the answer 'why'? It is my oath as a servant to serve you until you reach your wish---"

"But I don't have a wish!"

Hakuno couldn't hold her tears anymore. 

"I don't...I never know what is my wish...I just simply don't want to die, by trampling over others people's wish...I am the worst..."

All her words after that got soaked by her own cry.

"And now...you've become like this...I am...the worst..." sob her again.

She stand up, let go of Archer hand and turn around.

"Y-you know...I shouldn't be crying.I...I will take a walk outside instead. You better rest, Archer." say her as she rub away her tears.

Before Archer could say anything, Hakuno already walk out of the room.

***

The guilt that warp her chest keep hurting her feelings. She wanted to be there, by his side, give the best support she can give. But she can't. She isn't strong enough to show him a smile, as if there is nothing happen.

She have been staring through the window for quite while until someone call out to her.

She turn to the owner of the voice.

"Rin..."

For some reason, Rin who was one of the master had been fond of her. 

When she ask Rin why she always hang out with her, Rin claim that Hakuno presence feels familiar with certain someone she knows.

"Hakuno...? What's wrong? I never see you look so stressed before..." 

Hakuno narrowed her eyes to her feets. Rin is still waiting for her answer.

"...Rin, you're good at magecraft, right? Do you happen to know any way to heal servants?"

"Well, of course I do. Why do you ask?"

Hakuno is fidgeting her fingers. 

"The thing is..."

***

Rin face seems serious. She might be thinking of something.

"...I see. Hakuno, is it fine if you bring me to your servant? I need to see the detail. I'll help you anyway I can."

Somehow, those words delighted Hakuno. You can see her face got lighten up a bit than before.

Archer who was napping got instantly waken up by the click sound.

"Mas---"

His mouth drop as he saw that there is someone else entered their room.

"Tousaka...Rin? What are you---"

His line got cut off as he saw his master show up behind Rin.

Rin crossed her arm. 

"There is no need to be worry. She is asking for my help. Anyway, Archer---can I see your left hand?"

Archer meet his master gaze, in confusion. She give her nod in sign of trusting her. Archer held out his hand to Rin. Rin gently open the warped clothes from his hand.

Rin eyes widen in shock the moment she saw his hands. Few parts of his hand already gone into bit of data.

Her expression darken.

"Hakuno...would you mind wait at the outside?"

"Eh?" 

"...can you?"

Hakuno nod in agreement. Perhaps Rin need to say something to Archer, perhaps she need concertration. She silently walk out the room without saying anything.

Once Rin heard the word click, her hand instantly move right to Archer's face and slap him that it left a red mark on his cheek.

"...why'd you never tell her?!"

Rin try to control her anger and voice. She doesn't want Hakuno to heard her. 

"You're lacking too much mana! It'll be impossible to fix your hand unless we get you a huge mana resource--"

She stop midway and shut her mouth before turning away.Only after a brief moment, she decide to talk again.

"Say, Archer. I have been hearing from Kishinami-kun that you've been helping him. Mind telling me why?"

Archer look down to his feet before he reply.

"---Do you think you will be able to help me even if I tell you?"

His snarkled before give her a grin.

"It's funny, Rin. Why would you lend me help if you don't have to?" smirk him.

"Same goes for you--"

"I HAVE MY OWN REASON!"

Sudden rise of Archer voice shock her that make her to back off a few steps.

"---Then, what's this important reason you have here?"

Archer look down back. He stays quite.

"This isn't going anywhere. Archer, you need to tell me why are you have been preserving your mana usage, as well as on having been helping out Kishinami-kun." 

She lowered herself and look at him, waiting for his answer.

"...Hakuno isn't magus in the first place. I want to avoid her from tiring."

Rin nod in agreement. 

"I understand that reason. But this...half of your body already burned, and you have been holding this burden by yourself for too long, that you worn out your own body, to the point they are starting to burn...out..."

She take a looks at her Command Seal and turn to him.

"Just why would you take that far for her?"

Again, Archer's eyes looks dark again.

"That's..."

***

Rin mouth was wide open by the time Archer finish his story.

"To think that she is an exterior copy..."

She rise her head to him.

"Does she know about it?"

Archer shook his head.

"Good. I think this isn't the right time to tell her those truth."

She suddenly stand up and put her arms by her hips.

"Well, I think I should pay you for those stories."

Archer stare at her in confusion.

"...Rin? What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose I can hack the system here to resource you a prana. But don't expect too much---because Moon Cell protection wall is pretty strict." 

Archer ears couldn't believe what she just say. She is really willing to lend him help? 

"Let's start now then, shall we?"

Again, he become speechless for a second.

"Wait, now?"

***

Hakuno have been hanging around the library to kill some time. Until she got called by Rin.

"Hakuno, you better go back to your room and check out your servants." wave her with a smile.

Hakuno doesn't get it why Rin so happy, but she just give out a smile.

"O...kay?"

Rin tap her shoulder before going away.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" as she whisper to Hakuno ear.

"Err...sure?"

Hakuno look at Rin in confusion before going back to her room.

"Archer, what happen--?"

She fall to silent as she see Archer, waiting for her.

His burn left side of his body was totally gone--as if it wasn't there at all. Even his left arm look so normal.

"Ar...cher? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, Master." say him as he give her a warm gaze.

She was so shocked that she couldn't move until it is Archer is the one who walk closer to her.

"Is something...wrong?"

Hakuno shake her head. 

"No. Nothing is wrong. It just that...ahaha, Archer, you're quite a handsome man aren't you?"

She slowly touch his face. 

"The burned part...all gone...did Rin make it all gone?"

Archer take a moment before he reply her.

"Yes, Master. I am sorry for have such an appearance before."

Hakuno shake her head.

"It always was my fault. Don't apologize, Archer."

She tightly hug him.She somehow feel happy for her servant. From now on no one will make fun of her servant. For that reason, it makes her happy.

Archer hug her back. He can finally feel her body warmness. 

For a moment, if only her happiness could last...that will be enough.


	7. The One who stands against

"I need to tell you that, your body isn't fully repaired. All I could do is resources you enough prana for you to fight and maintain your body.  
And oh, of course. I concealed the burned part of your body."

Archer slowly swing his left hand. He can feel that there's nothing much change. But at least he could make his master less worried about him.

"Thanks a lot, Rin."

Rin shake her head and turn around.

"Nah, it's nothing much. After all the struggle she had face, there is no way I leave you two like that, eh? Ok. I am going to call her to this room. You better get ready to see her face shocked." giggled her while waving away.

"Well, at least this is better then nothing..."

***

"Oh, and the bread too."

Point Hakuno to the commisarry seller.

It's been a while since Hakuno have the appetite to eat, moreover on how happy she feels.

No one will make fun of Archer anymore.

A sudden tap on her shoulder make her fleeting thought stop she turn around to see a glarious presence upon her.

"Good day, Miss Hakuno." Leo flash her a truly bright smile. No sense of hostility at all.

"Err...same goes to you?"

Leo let out a shy giggle. He covered his mouth a bit.

"I am looking forward to our fight, Miss Hakuno."

Hakuno face turn serious when she heard Leo words

"Wait...our...?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well I suppose so since they just updated it into our terminal. My opponent this time around is you."

Fighting the Young King of Harway, so soon? 

Leo from time to time did crossed some words with her unlike other people. He didn't hide his interest at all towards her.

Along by he side, stand straight proud as he can be, is a knight clad in white armour from the Legend of King Arthur, Sir Gawain.

Unlike his master who always open up to everyone, he always show sign of cautious towards everyone who is near his Master.

Even now Hakuno can feel the vibe from the Sun Knight.

"I...see...so we're opponent this time around..." murmured her. She has start to sweating.

"Leo. It is not worth your time anymore to have chat with her. You will ask everything when the time has come."

Leo slowly nod in agreement.

"I supposed you're right, Sir Gawain. It's just that I can't hold this contented feelings anymore. Well then, if you'll excuse me."

He politely bow his head before he go away.

Gawain who is about to followed his Master, he stop his step.

"Lady, I need to point out to you. You are not worth of Leo time. Not for someone who isn't truly 'alive'."

"What...?"

"Why do you think Leo so interested in you? He always check every single person background that participate in this war. When he search about you, he founds nothing. Real body connected to this world, so do your information.Thus he interested. There is only one mean. Either you are really a high skillful magus or you're not exist---"

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!"

A sudden cried from her make Gawain step back.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT ALL MY FEELINGS IS SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EXIST?! ALL THOSE PAINFUL, AND HURTFULL FEELINGS...WARMNESS AND HAPPINESS, ALL THOSE THINGS ARE FAKE?!"

Hakuno couldn't hold her tears. Without waiting for an answer, she turn around and run away from there. 

She left all her things she bought in the commisarry.

She run off the school building rooftop and panting in her tears.

It couldn't be true, it couldn't be true, right..?

The more she try to deny, the more it her chest ache.

She once try to search about herself, and found nothing.She had no memories about herself. Why did she join the war in the first place?   
Her memories seems blur.

"It can't...be true..."

So why did she feel such a pain in her chest...?

The tears non-stop flowing down her cheek, and she can barely catch her breath. 

A foot step shocked her and instantly she turn around.

Archer was holding pile of bread she brought before.

"Archer..."

He silently walk to her and sit next to her. 

The breeze of the wind is the only sound around them.

"Archer...did you hear all those things..."

Archer didn't reply it right away. 

"...yes. I did."

Hakuno pull her knee and warp it with her arms.

"Do you think it's true...?"

He moves his body a bit and look down to his palm.

"Even if it's true, how you truly feels is all that matters."

Hakuno turn to him. 

"Well Gawain say the opposite...he say I am not 'alive'..."

Hakuno cried even more. Her chest feel so hurt, she can't stop it.

To say someone feelings is a fake is just too much.

Hakuno rest her head to Archer shoulder.

"I am scared, Archer...to think that we will finally fight them..."

Archer warp her with his arm.

"It's okay. I will sunder that knight for you."

He can feel a pair of hands hug his body.

"Thank you...for always fight for me..." sob her.

A smile slowly formed on his face.

"It is my oath to be your blade and shield, right?"

He rub away the tears from his Master cheek and slip her hair way back.

"...now isn't that better?"

Hakuno stare at him.

Her eyes is still watery, but she hold the tears back.

"I don't want to see your cry, master."

She slowly nod. 

"You always said that. Thank you..."


	8. The one who stands for you

The sounds of metal clash echoed.

None of their move flinched.

A head-to-head battle between the two heroes is being watched by their master, silently.

No many times Gawain breaks Archers twin sword, he never stop project them.

"Sloppy, sloppy. Are you sure you can win this, O Knight of Sun?"

Archer's cynical comments didn't make Gawain moves and attack him recklessly.

His eyes focus and never let down his guard.

Hakuno can see that Archer is struggling to block every attack.

Projecting and blocking at the same time would be quite a burden.

"Despite being an Archer class, aren't you a little bit show off to fight with blades?"

Gawain sword break every single swing that Kansho and Bakuya give.

When both of them take a few step back, she can see that Archer is exhausting. He barely can catch his breath and he swept away his sweat.

"Archer..." murmured her. 

Gawain pointed out his blade towards Archer.

"You put a shame to heroes that use bow, Nameless servant. Are you really the one who called as Embodienment of Justice?"

"Archer is--"

Archer isn't like that. He is the embodienment of justice. Seeing people questioning him like that makes Hakuno feel like to run out there and defend her servant.

Within a second, Archer pull out his bow and a sword-like arrow appear in his right hand, instantly shot away by the close range, sending a huge wind vibe.

Calaldbolg---!

Archer once told her about that technique, but this is the first time she witnessed it upon her eyes.

Thanks to his armor, Gawain only received a small scratch. He send a glare to Archer.

"You bastard, Archer---!"

"Gawain. It's time. We can't waste time anymore. It has been a fun time, Miss Hakuno. But I have to put an end to this battle."

Hakuno voice twitched when she heard that.

"As you wish, Leo---"

Gawain will release his noble phantasm at this rate.

Hakuno is sweating viciously, but she can see that her servant can still be calm.

Can it be that her servant still got trick under his sleeves? 

Gawain throw his sword up in mid-air, as if letting his sword absorbing it's surrounding heat into itself.

By the moment he catch back his sword, Hakuno can feel the heat that the sword collect, as if it is the sun itself.

"Excalibur---"

And it's ready to unleash the power it collected.

Archer move in front of his Master and he reach out his hand and close his eyes. He slowly inhaled his breath.

He compressed his mana to his right hand.

"Rho---"

A shield that looks as if a red flower start to take form in front of them.

He take a glance to his master.

"I told you to trust me, right master?"

"Archer...?" mumbled her.

Gawain swing his sword, and a heat wave can be feel throughout the Arena.

"---Gallatine!"

"---Aias!"

The heat as if it come from the Sun got blocked by Rho • Aias easily.

"No way...!"

Gawain couldn't believe his eyes. His noble phantasm; Excalibur • Gallatine has been defeated so easily by a 'mere' shield.

As the blow ended, Archer slowly lift down his hand.

"It take me a while, but I finally get it. That armor of yours, is useless when there is no light."

"...!"

"Then--I'll use it now." 

I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life.  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons.  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything.  
So as I pray---

"---Unlimited Blade Works!"

The whole area turn into wasteland of blades and sword.

The sky is filled with gears that slowly turning.

"Reality Marble?"

Leo is still in calm state despite what happen.

Hakuno mouth dropped. So this is her servant's noble phantasm. For all these time, he had been concealed it from her. 

"Unfortunate for you, this place don't have much sunlight to make your armor truly useful here."

Archer materialised a holy sword in his hand.

The sword radiates a warm light. 

"That holy sword---!"

Archer narrowed his eyes.

"---Ah. Of course you would know this sword. But unfortunately it's only a replicate, you see."

Archer could see anger on Gawain face. 

"Archer, you bastard! To think that you would went as far to makes fake sword of my king holy sword---!"

Archer slowly lift up the sword in his hands.

Excalibur • Image

As he lift it up, the wind is surrounding the sword and the tense the sword cause make Gawain fall to his knees.

"This will be the end-----" state Archer.

"Not only the form, you even mimicked the appearance of the original Excalibur-----!"

The moment Archer swing down the sword.

My vision turn white.

There is no sound.

There is-----nothing.

*** 

"My past? You're curious about it?"

Hakuno nod firmly. 

"Well, I always wanted to know what kind of life you have!"

Archer rest his hand against his chin. The hype in her voice somehow amused him.

Seeing Archer silent react, Hakuno start fidgetting her finger.

"I guess...I don't have the right to know, huh."

The down tone of her voice make him sad. Of course she have the right to know. She is his master. It was his fault for never telling her his real identity.

He straight up his body and look at her. Her eye narrowed somewhere else, so she didn't notice his staring.

"There is no such a reason. Of course you have the right to know about it. You deserve to know it as my master."

She turn to him, her eyes delightly sparkling with curiousity.

Her reaction simply make him burst out laughing.

She, somehow mad to that reaction, puffed out her cheek.

"What's so funny?!" 

Archer cover his mouth a bit.

"Ah, pardon me, Master. But I think anyone would have the same reaction as me." chuckled him.

It's been a long time ever since he laugh like that. It's refresh him for some reason. Ah, it's indeed it have been a while...

"...Survivor Guilt. It's where all it's start."

Hakuno face turn serious. She wanted to be focus to his story. 

"...you see, when I was a kid, I simply survive something that, a tragedy that everyone else couldn't. Though my body was survive, I actually 'die' at that day. I swear to myself I don't have the right to be happy, as for those around me who couldn't survive that day.Sounds fool, isn't it?"

He chuckled as he stare to the floor. Hakuno can sense a feel of warmness mixed together with sad in Archer's eyes. 

"Thus I start out my journey to stands on my promise. The promise of being Hero of Justice. At first I simply save people who got bullied, and stands for the weak, help the elders..."

Hakuno form a small smile. 

"Those old days must be warm, isn't it?"

Archer smirk to her. Maybe, it is? 

"Disparage the strong, helps the weak. It's what I do. As I grew older, I still hold out to that ideal. I stands in the name of justice. But at the end..." 

Hakuno lift up head as he stop. "Archer...?"

"...to fight for such a selfish ideal, no wonder people would want to take me down. They were scared if I were the one that would kill them. So, the end my life didn't end like some hero in the legend. It was the court judgement. But I deserved it. Just like how karma works."

Hakuno look at her palm.

"It wasn't your fault. Your life was never a mistake. The only mistake you did is you choose your ideal over your humanity. But Archer..."

Her eyes turn to him, her voice change serious.

"Do you----regret those things?"

Archer form a smile and his gaze turn warm.

"Those are my past. I make peace with them instead. The good ol' days."

Hakuno sighed in relief.

"I am glad to hear that," smiled her.

***

Hakuno blinked her eyes. The first thing she saw was a ceiling. Oh. It was the nurse office ceiling. She slowly wake up from her bed. The sounds of the bed making make Sakura popped out her head from behind the curtain.

"Oh, you're finally awake." greet her.

"Please don't push yourself too much, Hakuno senpai. It will give a consequences to your body."

Hakuno slowly rub the back of her head.

"Ahaha...I suppose so..."

Sakura brow furrowed and her eyes look hesitate, it seems she wanted to ask something.

"Archer-san...didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me about what?" 

Sakura turn her head away.

"Sakura...?"

"Senpai...you're irregular. You don't have real body. Senpai, you are an exterior copy of [Kishinami Hakuno]. You will eventually meet the real Kishinami Hakuno...unfortunately to say, you have no real 'soul', senpai."

Sakura couldn't see her face. 

"I see..." 

Hakuno voice darken. Sakura doesn't know what to do.

"...umm, I'll tell Archer that you've wake up, okay? He should be noted that his master has awake."

***

Archer didn't move a bit from his spot in the private room, arm-crossing. He has been taking a nap, seems that he have been exhausted from yesterday fight against Gawain.

A sudden beeping sounds open his eyes. A hologram screen appear in front of him, displaying Sakura.

"Archer-san, Hakuno-senpai have wake up. She is still resting though."

Archer nod his head. He right away walk out of the room, heading to Nurse Office.

***

A red wall divided the two side of the master.

Hakuno has far fainted because of the pressure causes by Excalibur Image that Archer project.

On the other side, Gawain stand alone in the brink of getting deleted. 

His king has already admit his defeat, thus he is the one to left first.

Gawain turn his head to Archer, after a brief moment he was staring to the sky.

"I do not understand. Why would you stand for someone who the future was unsure of? What is there waiting for you if you already know wouldn't get anything? Why did you--fight for her?" 

Archer wasn't being his cynical self, instead he ask Gawain back.

"Then why did you stand for King Arthur until the end?"

"That's---"

"She may be not 'real' person. She may be an exterior copy. But---her feelings were real. She is no different than real person."

"Aah---------so that's the reason. "

With that, Gawain completely gone, his bit of data swaying away into the air.

Archer turn to his master who completely fainted, and gently lift her up.

He head to the exist of the arena slowly.

The end is near.

His time with his master are slowly, will come to end.

***

Archer arrived at Nurse Office, searching for his master behind the curtains.

He can see that she have been staring down to her palm.

"Master...are you feeling well? You fainted back then---"

Hakuno shake her head and lift up her head. Her eyes were red, tears flowing out of her eyes never stop. Panicked, Archer held out his hand to her.

"M-master?! What's wrong?! If you need more rest, I can leave you alone for a whi---"

His line cut off as Hakuno held back his arm. She form a smile. A sad smile. And she slowly shake again her head.

"It's okay, Archer...it's just that..."

Archer lift up his other hand to rub away those tears. 

"I am here. You don't need to worry, Hakuno---"

"I know. I know you would said that. I wanted to thanked you for staying by my side all this time  
, eventhough you already know I am not a regular master." sob her.

His eyes widen as he heard what she said. He never tell those things to her, right? He was meant to keep it himself. Those cruel truth that he wanted to tell when the right time come...how did she...

"...how did you know?"

She put Archer hands to her cheek. 

"Sakura told me. That I was a copy of [Kishinami Hakuno]. It's that boy I once meet before, right?"

Archer slowly nod his head. Oh, how he want to deny the reality. But he know he couldn't. 

Hakuno eyes narrowed to the bed she was sitting. 

"Archer...is a nice and kind person. You might sometime use sarcastic and cynical comment on me, but you were meant to because you care about me. 

If I were to get the Grail

my wish is 

to be always stay by your side."

Hearing those honest feelings from his master make his heart feel warmth. 

At least for now---- he is the only one that knows she will eventually gone if they win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Disparage the strong, helps the weak."  
> -Tsuyoki wo kujiku, yowaki wo tatsuke-
> 
> This one hell line here always got mention in Fateverse whenever it refers to our Archer.
> 
> In UBW anime, Taiga once mention it to Saber when she was telling her about Shirou past.
> 
> Archer mention it himself to Hakuno during his 2nd SG events in Fate/Extra CCC.
> 
> It was mention in Emiya Alter bond 5 in FGO 
> 
> Thus I wanted to mention it here as well since it's actually bring a deep meaning.


	9. EXTELLA/Zero

I am floating.

Within my sight, it was all blue. 

I was floating in ocean. I wasn't drowning, as the water gently keep me afloat.

All I could hear was the sound of bubble plupped echoed within.

It was so peaceful, that I think maybe I should take a rest and sleep there. 

But a warm tingling within my left hand won't let me do that. I can feel a sting of pain that make me come back to my sense, and I slowly blink my eyes.

My sight was blur at first, but after it got clear I finally realise that I am still in nurse office.

I can feel something is holding out to my right hand so tightly, so I take a look to who's holding it. 

My servant sit straightly by my side, with his eyes shut close. He look so ever calmly. Taking a rest, perhaps? Yesterday fight was rough more than ever after all, because he finally use his Noble Phantasm. 

Usually he would lie his body in Private Room at this time...is it because of me, he have to be here?

Heh. When I thinking about it again...what a mess. I know that I am irregular because I am no mage, not even worth of being a master. But not THIS irregular. I am surprised myself. Irregular as in I am not a "real" person. Irregular as in I am merely a copy of certain someone. Irregular as in I have no real body. 

What a mess I have put my servant in. 

I must have been a burden. It starts to make me wonder. If my servants know about me from the start, then why...

"...why did you still fight for me?" 

My murmured instantly make him turned to me, a worry expression drawn on his face.

"You say something, Master?" 

And his voice was one of the concern tone. 

I sure make him worry, huh? 

I form a weak smile and slowly shake my head. 

"It's nothing. I am just talking to myself."

I can see that his face relaxed upon my words. 

"The last battle is finally here. Make sure you have enough rest." 

Last battle huh. Then it must be "that person"...

I lift up my head and look at him. 

"Archer..."

My soft call make him go closer to me. 

"Yes? What is it?" 

I straightened up my body, putting away the blanket and let go of his holding. He waited patiently for what I am about to say.

"...Archer, knowing that I am irregular, why you still fight for me?" 

I leaned up my leg up to my chest and rest my head on it, while my eyes narrowed to the side. I can see that my question caught him off guard, because I saw his shoulder hitched a bit.

"..." 

"Lately I have been a lot of dream. One dream is where I stand in a wasteland, surrounded by blades. The other is where I dream being protected by a girl in red." 

He lift up his head as soon as I finish my line.

"...girl in red?" 

I nod back. 

"Sometimes I don't know, which one is real. Either the 'dream' about the girl in red, or this 'reality' is the one is real. But Archer..." 

I formed a smile. 

"It is your voice who always call me back here." 

I always wanted to tell him this feeling. Whatever the reason he held for standing with me, I want to answer it back. Those tainted hands of his, he used it to protect me and make me feel safe. 

"So, Archer...whatever the reason you fight for me, I want to thank you. It must be hard to stand for someone who is nameless like me, but you did---"

A sudden grab from him make my sentence abruptly soaked down my throat. 

He hug me, so tightly. Just like back then when we were in Arena, when I left him for rest.

All these time he was worried about me. He might not said it, but his action does. 

I warp my arm around his wide back. 

"It's my oath to win the war." simplify him.

***

He always hold those feelings to hug her. After the war, he will be back to do his job as counter guardian. He will gone back to that wasteland. 

But what of her? 

She will eventually gone forever. No traces left from the Moon Cell. No one will remember her. 

He has saved thousands of people, but this one was different. 

She was the first one---- to actually grant his only wish of "being able to save anyone, even if it's one person." 

"Archer, our opponent...it's that person, right?" 

The sudden question instantly make him back off and release her from his hug.

"...I am sorry about just now. Right...our opponent..." 

As he moved himself from the bed, his hand got grab by her. 

"Master?" 

She turn to his eyes.

"We...will be alright, right?" 

Smiled her. 

Her hand is shaking, but she try to hide it. 

"Yes, we will."

***

During the whole week, they try their best to hide from the 'real' Hakuno. 

Tomorrow, will be the day they finally clashed. 

Just for this one night, Archer ask Hakuno to sleep earlier than usual. 

Archer is standing at the spot where his master used to stand every night to watch the artificial sky. 

\----Tonight will be the last night she sleep like this.  
Tomorrow will be the last day she suffered.  
Tomorrow will be the last day he could see her face. 

When that kind of thought warped his mind, he can't help but to sit next to his master sleeping body.

He hold his master hands. 

"Nnggh...so warm..."

Somehow, Hakuno was smiling in her sleep.

It was his left hand that was holding his master hand.

That hand shouldn't be left with any warmness anymore, as it should have completely burnt. 

But not for his master. 

Whenever she hold that left arm of his, she always say, "It's warm."

He take a look at his master sleeping face, and then turn again to the window.

"There is no turning back anymore, huh...if only tomorrow won't come..."

***

Hakuno can feel something is slip away from her hand, which make her awake. 

It's that day.

"Archer...?"

Her eyes widen when she turn to her servant.

Not once, she ever saw that her servant...

...is, crying.

"----Ah. It's morning, Master."

He try to greet his master with a smile, but that smile ended up being a sad smirk instead.

Tears drop from his eyes, but not once he try to rub away those like he did for his master whenever she cried.

The Hero of Justice who once a machine, dripping a wet tears along with the emotion name 'sad'. 

He thought he had long gone his humanity feelings, but he did not.

His master arm that warp around him make his body loosened, and weakened his leg much more.

"It's alright, Archer...it's going to be alright...it's not like you, to be crying like this..." whispered her.

For this one last time.

It is his turn for him to cry and lament over his master.

***

They arrived earlier in the Elimination Room. 

This time around, the elimination room look similar to Archer's Noble Phantasm.

They stand alone in the room, until they hear footstep.

"They're here, master." 

Archer has yet to show himself as he haven't materialised himself yet.

Before her, is the original 'Kishinami Hakuno', along with his servant, Saber. 

She pointed out her sword towards Hakunon.

"Who are you----state your name, O Nameless master." demand Saber.

Hakunon close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"I am---Kishinami Hakuno. Let's go, Archer.

This is---my last fight." 

Archer jump out, responded to Hakunon words.

He landed the first strike on Saber which shocked her.

"Archer?! So it was you all along---!" 

Another strike didn't failed to surprised Saber.

As his sword clashed with hers, Saber can see the burning determination in his eyes.

Out of sudden, Archer let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Archer?" 

You can see that Saber is annoyed by that laugh.

"Nothing. Nothing is funny. All my effort of helping you...was all for this day. I didn't think I would actually reach this day, but I did." chuckled him.

"Hou...so Archer, you must be really looking forward to fight me, aren't you? Umu! I shall answer those wish, of your burning passionate eyes!"

Again, he giggled.

Eventhough almost every time his swords break into pieces, he never stop projecting them.

Even Saber has starting to struggle due to infinite numbers of sword he keep projecting.

He had her cornered. 

With a glance, Saber sends a sign to his Master. 

She is about to activate it.

Her Noble Phantasm.

With one push from her blade, both of them back off.

She stab her blade to the ground. 

"Let me change the stage of our battle--- 

Let the Emperioum flower sings of our tales!"

Lots of roses petals start to dance and swirls around her.

In a flash, their surrounding change into that one of that Golden Colliseum...no? It was more like a Golden Theater, decorated with roses.

It leave Hakunon to amazement, her eyes glittering.

"It's...beautiful..."

She didn't realise the word slip out her mouth.

Archer's eyes was looking at his master through his corner of his eyes.

Never once he could make his master react that way, which make him a little sad inside.

"Witness the power of Domes Auorera!"

As she raised her blade as if she is about to give out a speeches in form of poetic way.

"Laus Saint----Claudiaus!!"

She wave her blade, but it was not hostility that was coming from her blade.

It was indeed the burning passion of Nero Claudiaus.

Archer held out his hand.

A form of red flower shield appear. 

He close his eyes to stay focus.

"----Rho Aias!" 

This is the 2nd time he use it. 

It's fine. This is the final battle after all. 

The shield manage to block Saber's Noble Phantasm, but not strong enough to take on everything.

\---Ah. Now he realise he is running out of mana. 

Since her attack only got blocked half-way through, the leftover of it's power send him flying backwards.

"ARCHER!!" 

Without any second thoughts, Hakunon run to Archer side.

The wall broke and leave Archer's bleeding out. 

"Archer....Archer...!" 

She try to call out to him, but looks like Archer had already lose his conciousness.

From behind, she can hear Saber's footstep coming for her.

"This is---the end." claimed her.

Now is that she is standing upon them both, she can see Hakunon eyes is full of terror.

She hugged Archer, closed her eyes, since she couldn't face the end.

"----I am sorry Archer, for being a useless Master." cried Hakunon.

She formed a sad smile and tears fall down her cheek.

Just when Saber is about to do one last swing, a group of sword started to flying towards her.

"What?!"

It makes Saber back off a few meter from them in an instant. 

Hakunon was so shocked, it left her speechless. A sudden cough from Archer make she turn to him.

"Master...stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

He slowly stand back to his feet, and start to projecting his swords again.

"---Now I suppose it is my turn to show you mine."

Archer close his eyes and a blue flame start to surround. Hakunon can hear those word he mumbled again under his breath.

And an instant, the surrounding into that one of a wasteland. Swords is everywhere, and the gear on the sky has start turning.

He project the Holy Sword again.

Unlike him, he knows that Saber doesn't have any skill that could block Noble Phantasm.

Excalibur•Image

Once again he use it. This is as far as he can do. He already use up a lot of mana Rin stored for him, that his appearance start to change back to his real face.

One swing. Everything turning white. But now, Hakunon was there to witness everything.

***

A red wall divided the 2 side of the winner and the loser.

Saber is loyally by her master side, waiting to be vanish into bit of data.

"O my Praetor, you can finally rest."

As she hug him, they both vanish.

Hakunon take a deep breath. 

"I am glad it's finalle en---"

Archer fall to his feet. He can hold out no more.

"Archer?! Archer, hang on!"

As she about to run to Archer side again, she feel something funny at her feet that she take a look.

Her feet has start to----vanishing.

"Eh...?"

As soon she realise this, she fall to her feet as well.

"My legs...feel so weak...I can't stand..."

Archer who realise about it, go to her side instead.

"----Master. Don't push yourself."

His voice sounds shaking.

"I-I don't get it...why am I---"

Her sentence stop as she see the face's Archer making.

His eyes shows despair. Why is her servant being that way---

"Archer...? Please, don't cry again---"

As she lift her left hand to held out to his cheek, it is already gone. Just like her feet.

"Ah-----" 

"You will eventually gone whether you win or not, Master---"

Her eyes widen when she heard that.

Which mean, she will die anyway? Then if Archer know about it, it makes her wonder much more---

"Then---why did you still fight for me, Archer?"

Tears drip down from her cheek. Ah, this already happens so many time but this will be the last time she cried like this.

Archer clutched tightly her right hand. He is shaking. He rest her head over his chest.

"If I were to say so that you didn't regret by the time you gone-- so that you would have a satisfying victory, will you accept it?" 

Hakunon whose head rest by his chest could feel his tears falling down on her head.

She nod. 

"Of course I would. Of course I would, Archer." smiled her.

She turn her head to see Archer's face. 

"Maste---

\---Hakuno..."

He called that name as if it was the most precious thing to him.

Hakuno place her right hand which has yet to gone on his right cheek.

"Even until this moment, you're really warm, aren't you?" laugh her.

She give him a warn gaze. 

Archer could feel she is losing her weight, along with her body.

She is vanishing----

"Hakuno---" 

His voice sounds so hoarse. He knows it's time.

Hakuno lean closer to him.

"Shh...Archer, don't cry. I want to see your smile. This is how I want us to depart." 

She gently rub away her servant tears.

"Before I gone, let me say something. Thank you, Archer. For everything. For answering my call. For fighting for me. For staying by my side. I..."

She gently press her lips against Archer's 

"-----I love you, my one and only Hero of Justice." 

With that said, her body is fully gone. As if a tale of little mermaid, she turn into bubbles. 

"Ah----" 

The lone hero is now looking at his palm. His entire body almost turn into bits of data. It's his time as well to go----

"Idiot. To think that you leave me even before I could answer..." 

Just in the brink before he gone, he saw something blue on the ground and take it. 

It is the ribbon Hakunon use to tie on her neck.

"Haku...no..." 

He clutches the ribbon into his chest. 

"Hm. This ribbon---feels so warm, Hakuno..."

And thus, he gone. 

This is how their Holy Grail War end.

No traces of them was left behind, only the lone Hero of Justice remember everything about it.


	10. Epilogue:Fate/EXTELLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now then, let's us close the tales of the Nameless hero.
> 
> Every story has it's ending before the curtain close.
> 
> Let's walk together one more time before our journey end.

Archer have been watching on the breathtaking view of Nero's 'emperor'.

He always stare in the distance when it comes to such a view. 

"Archer?" 

A familiar soft voice make him turn to it's owner.

Hakuno walk over him.

She looks beautiful with her white simple dress, thought Archer.

Her appearance will always make him to look over her before replying back to her call.

"Archer, Saber is calling over you. Let's go together to the Throne Room." smiled her.

He give her a firm nod.

"But why did you go all out here, Haku---Master?"

Hakuno giggled as she heard his stuttered.

"Just call me by my name. It's fine by me."

He give her a warm smile.

"Then I'll do it if you say so." 

As they walk, Hakuno notice something slip out from Archer.

She pick it up and turn to Archer.

A blue ribbon.

"Archer, you drop this." 

Archer face was a bit red before he take it back and grip it in his palm.

And he smiled.

"Thanks."

Hakuno give him a stare before she put her hand at her waist.

Archer give her a confused look.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Archer, you rarely smile like that. That was a warm smile." laugh her.

Out of sudden, Archer laughing as well.

Hakuno eyes widen and she cover her mouth a bit with her hand.

"My, I never see you laugh like that," smiled her.

"Ah, pardon me. Let's return to the throne room before Nero start to sulking."

Again, with that stare. 

"You always act like a stranger, but you do know about everyone else, do you?" 

Her sentence make him twitched a bit.

"...I guess so. Who knows."

Archer walks after Hakuno. He followed her from the back.

For a moment, he stop his step and look at the ribbon again.

"I swear---this time, I will protect you. With all my might."

He walks over as he keep away the ribbon to his pocket.

This time around. 

He will make sure that Hakuno didn't dissappear.

This time, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have to tell! 
> 
> I feel inspired to write one fanfic after I see a lot of fanart about EXTELLA/Zero on pixiv.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I might make it as series of episode of this fanfic.If I have time, that's it.


End file.
